Ich Liebe Dich, Schwester
by AnnaleseVonRieges
Summary: The story is similar to the Storage Room episode where Ludwig finds a photograph of his brother with some unknown woman. When he asked his brother as to the identity of the girl, the albino tenses up. The German asks what's wrong and the older of the two tells him the /real/ story of how Prussia was dissolved; the reason why /he/ survived. First Historical fanfiction. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - The Photograph

**Hello everyone! TVR here~! I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic~ This is actually the very first historical fanfiction that I ever started writing so yeah, there's bound to be mistakes. **

**Thanks again and enjoy~! **

Part One:

The Photograph

Another boring day in the German household, Ludwig thought to himself as he stared up at the sky. The sun was beating down that hot February morning and all Ludwig wanted was to take a long workout in his pool. Unfortunately, he made arrangements with his brother that they will be cleaning the old storage rooms today. He heaved a sigh as he slid his wide hands inside his pockets then trudged inside.

"Bruder?" he said as he looked around.

"In here!" Ludwig blinked then followed his brother's voice into the adjoining room. He cocked a brow when he saw Gilbert wearing a protective suit around him. He nodded his head as he rubbed his temple with his two fingers. "Just.. Why?" he asked.

Gilbert merely grinned as he pulled the suit up and strapped it to himself. "One can't be too careful, Lud." He walked to the couch then got another suit. "Wear this, bruder," he said, giving the blond German the protective gear.

Ludwig snorted as he swatted his brother's hand away. "I will _nicht_ **(not)** wear that," he grumbled as he hooked his thumbs to his pants. "It's already hot out and I don't want to feel even hotter." He folded the suit neatly then settled them on a chair. "Now come on. I want to finish early."

The albino pouted as he crossed his arms, murmuring something about "safety" and "little brother." He stretched his arms up high into the air as he followed his brother to the storage house. "It's pretty cramped there," he warned. "I haven't cleaned it in like.. ages." He opened then went in before he let Ludwig enter.

Ludwig's eyes widened when he saw the enormity of the junk. "Mein gott," he breathed. "H-how.." He gestured with his hands at all the piles of junk that were there as he glared at his brother.

Gilbert smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I never really stepped foot on this building in quite a while," he said. He dragged his hand through his hair as he sighed. "So let's get started shall we?"

~O~

Hours passed and Ludwig was really getting sweaty. His damp clothes stuck to his muscular chest as he wiped his brow with a toned arm. He scanned the room and was a bit pleased that they were making a lot of progress. Three hours more, he estimated.

He walked to his brother when something caught his eye. Curiosity getting the better of him, he climbed through a small pile then saw an old photograph. Its edges were frayed and yellow but it was still clear. It was a picture of his brother when he was still a country but something made his senses tingle.

Beside his brother was a young woman that was a bit shorter than him but somehow, she looked almost exactly like him, as if she was the female version of his brother. She had her body pressed to his and they were both wearing grins on their faces, their red eyes glinting as if they knew something that the world doesn't and will never know.

They looked happy, he noted, in their own twisted way.

"Hey bruder," Ludwig said he slowly trudged towards his brother, his blue eyes still fixed on the photograph. "Ja?"Gilbert replied as he didn't look up from his work. Ludwig managed to reach him and not slip on something buried underneath. "Who's she?" the younger German asked.

It took a few seconds before Gilbert to finally look up. "Who's who?" He smiled at Ludwig before looking at the photo. Upon seeing it, his usually happy face slowly turned into a pained frown. His eyes hardened as he took the photo from his brother's hand. It had been years since he saw this photo.

"_Scheiße__.._** (Shit..)**_"_ he cursed to himself as he stood up and paced the room. He felt his eyes fill with tears but he fought hard not to let them fall. The albino pressed the back of his hands to his eyes as he struggled to control his tears. His hands began to tremble as he gently held the picture.

"Bruder.." Ludwig said softly. This was the first time that he ever saw his brother tear up over something. He took a step closer to his brother but stopped himself. 'He needs to take his time,' he thought to himself. Biting his lip, he sat on one of the stools scattered inside the storage house.

Watching his elder brother pace around the small space, he wondered who that woman was. Was she a lover? No, he thought. Gilbert would have bragged about her if she _was_ a lover. Maybe she's a relative of theirs? Maybe but.. Who?

Ludwig was just sitting there quietly with his thoughts when Gilbert walked to him, his eyes all red and puffy. His hands were still trembling but he had on a smile that he knew was false. "Bruder," he said softly. Gilbert merely shook his head then sat down on a dusty crate. The blond only stared at him.

"Who was she, bruder?"

Gilbert rubbed his face with his scarred hand as he stayed quiet for a minute. He stared at the ground then looked at him with his puffy eyes. "She.. She was mein twin _schwester _**(sister)**."

Ludwig's blue orbs widened as he stared at him. "T-twin?" he asked in disbelief. He honestly didn't think that Gilbert had another sister much less a twin. Nobody ever told him that. "Where is she now?"

The albino's fingers drummed on his knees as his foot tapped restlessly on the ground. He felt his heart ache. It ached for the sister he once loved, a sister that was as important to him as a limb. "She's.. She's dead Ludwig." His eyes were hollow as he clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "She died while protecting me."

The blond tried to open his mouth but couldn't. What can he say to his brother when he was just told the truth about someone he thought never even existed? He wanted to reach his hand out to his brother, wanted to make the physical contact but didn't. It will only shatter his brother when he touched him now so he waited.

Deafening silence passed over them as the clocked ticked by. No one spoke. No one moved. Ludwig barely breathed. Fighting the urge to shake Gilbert from the trance-like state that possessed him, he stood up and stared outside the window.

"Ludwig.." the albino finally said, his voice hoarse, his throat dry. He looked up at his younger sibling with those red eyes of his but instead of seeing the usual confident and arrogant gleam, Ludwig only saw the sorrow and pain. Just.. What the hell happened?

Gilbert beckoned him to come closer so he did. He sat on a dusty crate in front of the shattered Prussian. "Bruder.." he said softly. He looked intently at him as he touched the back of his hand, something that he'll only do to his brother when it fits. "What happened to her, bruder?"

Not saying anything for the next couple of minutes, Gilbert took a huge, shuddering breath. He didn't want to relive it again, didn't want to feel the pain. All those years that passed never really made the pain go away, only dulled it. He wasn't sure how to tell him, didn't know if he could.

Dragging a hand through his hair, he gave a frustrated sigh. Holding the edge of the photo, he stared at the smiling face of his twin. So young, vital. Alive. She didn't look the way she really is.

Dead.

"Do you really wanna know Lud?" Gilbert asked, his voice hollow. Biting his lip, the German nodded. Heaving a deep breath, Gilbert fingered the edges of the old photograph. He stared ahead, his eyes dead and wide, darkness engulfing his once vibrant orbs.

"Her.. Her name was Julchen Beilschmidt…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Julchen Beilschmidt

**Hello again! So here's chapter 2 of my historical fanfiction~ Since this is my first time in writing a historical fanfiction, I know that I will make a mistake. I'm not really sure if everything I write is historically correct. I used Google Translate for the German words and translations. Please tell me if ever I made a mistake and I will immediately correct it.**

**Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter~! I do not own Hetalia whatsoever.**

Part Two:

Julchen Beilschmidt

"Julchen.." Ludwig said softly, almost inaudible but it was enough for Gilbert to hear. "Julchen Beilschmidt." The German shook his head as he tried to process the information he was given. So, his brother had a twin and his twin is dead. He knows to himself that no one has ever told him of such person. It seems that everyone just wanted to keep it buried deep beneath and the people that knows of her are the only ones that have actually seen her.

"Bruder," Ludwig said softly. "Tell me about her."

Gilbert had the palm of his hands pressed to his forehead as he gave a little smile. "She was older than me," he began. "And she was more aggressive. She wasn't afraid to challenge anyone that got into her way." His eyes shone with a little amusement as he remembered the days that he spent with her. "She didn't let the fact that she's a woman stop her from doing the things she wanted. Even Old Fritz…" His voice trailed as his eyes dulled at the mention of the name. "Old Fritz adored her as much as I did."

The blond German waited for a few seconds. Silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other; the eyes of one were clear and confused whilst the other had eyes that were dull and glassy. Ludwig's heart was aching as dread spread all over his system like a virus. Feeling uncomfortable as he watched his brother breaking down, he reached out to pat his hand. "Bruder." The contact of skin upon skin managed to bring Gilbert out of his trance.

Gilbert blinked a few times before giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," he said. He wiped his pale skin with his hands then stood up. Ludwig watched him walk to a crate and began to fiddle with a little doll, its soft body battered and dirty, and its eyes glassy. Pale and clammy hands stroked its brown hair as he tried to calm himself.

Ludwig raked a hand through his blond hair as he too, stood up. He didn't know what to say exactly, didn't know if he could. He almost never saw his brother get like this. The only time he ever saw him break down was when the Allies announced that the great Kingdom of Prussia would be dissolved but even then he put up a strong front.

"Bruder," the younger said once again. He touched the others' shoulder to comfort, to let him know that there was someone there that he could lean on. He wanted to know, thought that he deserved to know. He wondered why nobody had ever bothered to tell him about her. Was it really bad? What did she do? _Why_ did she die? Those questions rang inside his head as he took another look at the tattered photograph. "Bruder, what happened to her?"

The albino placed the doll back in its place as he took a deep breath. He remembered those days clearly. He remembered the day that they were supposed to die.

~~~O~~~

Silence. Silence and despair were in the air as the people flocked outside in their black garments. Their faces full of sorrow as they stood in the midst of sadness. The leader of their powerful country now dead and in a box and there's nothing they could do about it.

None of them talked. None of them dared to in fear that the sound of their voice will only bring more sadness into the shattered hearts of soldiers and citizens alike. This moment only deserves the silence as no sound could be enough to be paid as homage to the man they once cherished, loved, adored.

Old Fritz was dead and none of them can accept it.

Out of all the people there in that dreary ceremony, there were two beings that felt the most of their sorrows. Those beings were none other than the country itself.

The twins stood at the far end of the hall, their faces grim, eyes bloodshot. Two pairs of blood-red orbs stared at the coffin that held their beloved leader, the leader that was almost like a father to them. Their hands trembled as they tried their hardest to remain calm and collected though the only thing that they wanted right now was to run and cry.

"Fritz.." Gilbert Beilschmidt slowly slid down the wall as his emotions threatened to break free. He couldn't keep this front up, it was too much for him to handle. Raising a pale and trembling hand, he covered his face as his tears slowly slid down his deathly white cheeks from puffy eyes.

"Stay strong, Gilbert," the older of the two commanded, her voice cold and devoid of any emotion. Julchen Beilschmidt maintained her composure as the ceremony droned on. Gilbert knew that his sister wasn't the type to show an outward display of tears. She always thought that these tears were a weakness that she couldn't and wouldn't share. "The Old Man wouldn't want to see you cry, bruder."

That simple fact sparked a little flame inside the younger man's heart as he slowly stood up from his earlier position. "Schwester," he said softly. Gilbert saw that she was about to break at any moment. Her slight trembling was a telltale sign of that. He sighed a little then placed a hand on her arm. "Old Man Fritz wouldn't want to see you hurt, schwester," he said softly.

Julchen bit her lip then shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, her voice a little shaky. "Just.. Just leave me be." And with that, she hastily turned around and headed to her quarters. "Julchen.." Gilbert groaned inwardly as he raked a hand through his stark white hair. His sister was not taking this well.

Julchen hastily walked towards her bedroom chambers with an arm covering her eyes. She didn't want her brother –or anyone else, for that matter- to see her in a state of weakness. She didn't want her –their- citizens to see their country in tears. She knows to herself that the showcase of tears isn't supposed to be a sign of weakness but her pride didn't allow her to even shed one drop.

"Julchen."

The said nation stopped on her tracks then turned towards the voice that called her. "Frederick," she said, her voice croaking. "What the hell do you want?"

Frederick William II, nephew of Old Fritz, walked towards her with a solemn expression. His face was grim; his eyes hard. "Do not be hasty Prussia," he told her. Julchen stood her ground as she let him reach her. She wasn't intimidated of him probably because she was taller and more agile than him. Unlike her adoration with Fritz, the girl absolutely detested Frederick. His pompousness and insolence always seemed to make her blood boil with rage.

Since Old Fritz died without an heir, the leaders decided that Frederick will be the one to rule but the two representatives of Prussia, Julchen mainly, absolutely abhorred him. He did not exemplify the true values of Prussia that the Old Man upheld.

"I have some paperwork for you to do, my dear," he said, his once grim lips curving into a sly smile. In his hands, he held a large stack of documents that needs to be read and signed. Julchen's eyes burned with rage as she jabbed a finger on his chest.

"Listen to me and listen good," she said, her voice dripping with ice and venom. "Even though you are the heir to the throne, I will NOT do most of your work, you sorry excuse for a lazy ass."

Frederick merely cocked his head, a smirk evident on his round face. "Now, now _Julchen," _He said her name with such sweetness that it made her almost want to vomit. "That is no way to treat your _führer _**(leader), **now is it? That is treason, is it not?"

The albino clenched her fist as her eyes burned. "I swear I'm going to-" "JULCHEN!" The girl retracted her arm as her head whipped to the side. "B-bruder?"

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Gilbert sped up his strides to reach the two. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating like a war drum. He didn't exactly know _what _happened but considering that these two had bad blood then it couldn't have been good. "Control yourself, schwester!"

Anger flickered across her crimson eyes as she glared at her brother. "Stay out of this, Gilbert!" she yelled. "Stay out of my goddamned business!"

"It's my business as much as yours!" Gilbert felt his anger rise as he stood a few inches from the two. "So tell me, _what the hell are you to doing?_"

Julchen glared at the younger of the twins before baring her teeth. "_Verpiss dich_ **(fuck off)**," she sneered, her voice low and cold. She gave the offending official one last death glare before striding to her quarters.

Gilbert could only sigh as he watched his elder sister go. It always pained him whenever Julchen and he would get into an argument. The last time they had an argument such as this was during the Battle of Mollwitz in 1741, when the two of them were quite panicky with the situation. Since it was Old Fritz's first war, a lot of mistakes were made and those mistakes caused tension between the two. They both snapped at each other and in some rare occasions, they even got physical with each other. Even with these blunders, the two of them still managed to guide Fritz to victory.

Frederick could only watch in amusement as his country's, now property, dilemma as the other Prussia stormed off into the distance. He really didn't get why his uncle adored these two freaks. They were tools, for Gott's sake! They're not supposed to be treated like.. like human beings! They were weapons of war and they are meant to be used to the fullest. They are servants. _His _servants. The edges of his chapped lips curved into a crooked smirk at the thought. His country will now be his servants. His and no one else's.

"Well then," he chirped, clapping his hand over the male's shoulder. "I'll just have to give her more work as punishment, ja?"

Gilbert flashed him a dangerous glance before turning around. He radiated an aura of pure anger that the new 'king' took a huge step back. "You little _sohn von einem Weibchen!_ **(son of a bitch!)**" he snapped. Frederick's eyes widened, his body frozen in shock. "You do NOT talk to me or to my schwester like that!" He took another step forward, his face leaning in close to his. "I can easily break that little neck of yours if you _ever _hurt my schwester. Understand?"

The defenseless man could only nod in agreement. His knees shook and buckled as he stared up the Prussian's murderous glare. Gilbert scoffed before turning his heels to the direction of his sister's bedroom, probably to appease her.

Once the albino was out of earshot, Frederick heaved a huge breath before clenching his fists. "You'll pay for this, _Preußen _**(Prussia)**," he promised, his lips curving into a cocky grin.

"Both of you will pay."

**So yeah~ Julchen appeared~ Like I said earlier, please correct me if ever I made a mistake. Any feedback is well appreciated~!**

**~AVR**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beginning of the End

**Hello there wonderful people~! I present to you a slightly longer chapter (I was really surprised to see that it reached 2000+ words xD). **

**Aaaaanywaaaay, a lot of historical figures and facts are in this chapter and I'm not a hundred percent sure that they're accurate. I did my best though! **

**Oh yeah, btw, it might take me a bit longer to update after this with school and stuff but I promise that I won't stop it! **

**Enjoy~ :DD**

Part Three:

The Beginning of the End

"I _have _heard that Frederick William was a bastard," Ludwig said solemnly, his face distorted with the bits of information that he knew. Gilbert cracked a smile before placing a hand on his knee. "Frederick William _the Second_, bruder." He had an amused smile on his face. "Don't forget to add the number. The two Frederick Williams were very different people."

Ludwig's ears turned a little pink at his little mistake before nodding. "Frederick William the First was a very strict man," the older of the two said quietly. The albino's eyes were downcast as the memories flooded inside his mind like a tidal wave. "Unlike his asshole of a son, he actually did something for Prussia. He strengthened the military power of the Kingdom and.. well.. someone _did _say that *_Prussia, is not a state with an army, but an army with a state._"

Gilbert used his thumb and forefinger to rub his iron cross as he reminisced. Frederick William the First, or mostly known as the "Soldier King" was a really strict and dictatorial leader but he didn't mind. Sure, he made some mistakes but everyone makes them, especially when they're the ones ruling a nation then the pressure of power can easily make man's judgments somewhat clouded.

Ludwig straightened his back as he tried to make himself comfortable on top of the wooden crate that he used as a chair. He kept his eyes focused on his brother as he relived the memories in his mind, occasionally giving the photograph that rested on one of the boxes a few glances. "What happened next, bruder?" he asked after a few minutes.

Gilbert lifted his head, his eyes a bit sorrowful. He bit his chapped lips then lightly chewed them as if contemplating whether or not to tell him the rest.

"What happened next, you ask?" he said quietly, his lips curving slightly to form a broken smile.

"The beginning of the end."

~~~O~~~

"I am going to kill him!"

Julchen strode towards the throne room as she radiated an aura of pure hatred. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she thought of thousands of ways on how to murder that damned leader of theirs. "I swear, I'm going to fucking strangle that fat neck of his with my fucking bare hands!"

With every step she took, the air pulsed with the anger that she didn't even bother to control. Her silvery hair bounced and flexed as she quickly covered a lot of ground.

"J-julchen!" the younger of the twins said as he tried to catch up to his sister's strides. He was practically running. The fact that he was carrying a huge load of documents wasn't helping either. "Not so loud schwester!" he hissed. "They'll charge you with treason if you keep this up!"

"Treason my fucking_ arsche _**(ass)**," she seethed through bared teeth. "I'll probably do this nation a goddamned favor if I kill that fuckwit!"

Gilbert sighed in frustration as his sister continued with her death threats. "Julchen calm down! He might order you to be locked up in one of the dungeons." 'Just like the last time,' he thought to himself.

The older of the two simply made a 'tch' sound as she proceeded. "Do I look like I fucking care? Gott Gilbert, it seems like you don't know me at all." Gilbert merely rolled his eyes behind her back then tugged on her sleeve like a child asking for his mother's attention.

"At least be civilized when you're in front of them, Jul," he used the nickname he gave her as he stared at her, purposely making his eyes solemn to guilt her. She tried to resist that gaze of his by walking on ahead but faltered after a few back glances. "Geez Gil," she said with obvious exasperation. "You look like a kicked puppy."

Gilbert grinned then lightly punched her on the shoulder. "Thanks sis." Julchen only grumbled like a child deprived of candy as she slowed her pace. "You owe me one for this, bastard." The younger only laughed then nodded. "Ja, I know."

"Manipulative son of a bitch," she said with a pout. Now Gilbert truly laughed. "Ich liebe dich, schwester." Julchen chuckled then ruffled his hair.

The two lightly played with each other as they walked down the long hall. Once they reached the door of the throne room, however, their fun and games stopped. Gilbert's playful demeanor dropped while Julchen's anger and frustration resurfaced.

The massive doors opened to reveal Frederick sitting on his throne in a childish yet king-like manner. "Lazy arschewipe," Julchen said under her breath. Gilbert kicked her lightly on the shin before giving her a stern look.

"Greetings, you two," Frederick said with feigned cheerfulness. "You finished all the paperwork, I presume?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled with amusement. Julchen gritted her teeth but controlled herself by pinching the back of her thigh. Hard. She hissed lightly because of the pain but nodded. "Ja," she said, taking the documents from his brother's possession before setting them down in front of the throne.

"Good," Frederick said. "Because I now you have spare time to clean the armory."

"What the fick. You just had us do your goddamned paperwork and now you order us to clean the ficking armory?!" The girl balled her fists tight then took a daunting step forward, making the king's guards go on alert. "You have people for that, you arsche!

Frederick smirked then waved a dismissive hand. "I hope you're not defying me, Beilschmidt," he said silkily, his lips contorted into a smirk. "Because everyone knows, especially you, my dear, what will happen to people that defy me."

Gilbert bit his lower lip to refrain himself from saying anything. The fact that his sister was already causing them enough trouble was already making him queasy. "Schwester.." he whispered. "Stop it."

"Yes, Julchen," the king said with a challenging grin. "It seems that your brother has more sense than you." Julchen gritted her teeth as she kept her glare on him. "Shut up.." she said under her breath. "Shut up before I-"

"We'll go to the armory now sire!" Gilbert said as her clamped his sister's mouth with a gloved hand. The younger Prussia kept his hold on her as tight as possible as she tried to get away. He gave Frederick a nod before dragging the girl out of the throne room doors.

When the huge, wooden doors closed tight, Julchen finally managed to get out of her brother's hold.

"WHAT THE FLYING FICK WAS THAT?" she screamed at him.

Gilbert only shrugged as he walked, both of his hands buried inside his pants pocket. "It was the only way to keep you from being punished," he said casually. "We both know how much you get punished nowadays."

Julchen fumed but stomped her way beside him. "I'm going to hit you one of these days," she grumbled. The male only gave her one of his signature grins. "I'm looking forward to it."

That reply managed to brighten the girl's mood even for only a fraction. "Gott, you're impossible."

"And you love me." Julchen rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"Ja. I do."

~~~O~~~

"So.. you were the reserved one?" Ludwig asked as he stared at his brother.

Gilbert grinned stupidly before tilting up his head. "Pretty hard to imagine, huh?"

"More like impossible." Ludwig dragged a hand through his slicked back blonde hair then gave it a light shake, making a few strands come loose. "A lot of things seemed to have changed over the years," he murmured.

The albino slowly nodded his head then picked up the photograph with his two fingers. 'She was so beautiful,' he thought as he fingered the frayed edges. The German could only watch his brother from where he was. He really didn't know what to say especially at times like this. He'd rather spend his day training his soldiers but the fact that his brother had an elder twin sister surprised him. He wanted to know everything about her and he wanted to know _why _the information was hidden away from him.

Instead of asking the latter, the younger of the two decided to wait it out. He wanted to ease his brother in telling the story at his own pace. He didn't want to have his brother bawl down and cry like a child. It might deteriorate the dignity Gilbert tried to uphold over the years.

Ludwig simply laid a hand over his brother's knee and said nothing. Gilbert bit his lip as he tried not to let the tears fall from his eyes. His own hands trembled as he held the delicate photograph between his slender fingers.

"Sorry.." he murmured to him. He used the back of his hand to wipe the rogue tear that tracked down his cheek. "I just missed her so much."

"I know bruder," the German said. It must be so painful to miss someone so close to you, he thought. Ludwig never really had any people like that. Sure, he had his brother but who else? Feliciano? No. No matter how close he got to the bubbly little Italian, he would never be able to fill the one thing that only Gilbert could:

The love and warmth of a family.

"You two would have gotten along," Gilbert suddenly said, a small smile ghosting on his lips. "You two are really similar, you know?" The look he gave the younger nation was so solemn and sad that Ludwig could feel a lump rise to his throat. "I.. I never met her, bruder."

The albino sighed through his nose then sat up, only to plop back down on the crate. "I never realize it then but Julchen was already starting to slip.. I should have noticed it earlier.." Regret filled his voice as more of his tears trickled down his cheek. "I'm her brother and I never noticed anything.."

"It wasn't your fault, bruder," Ludwig said softly. It hurt him to see his brother in this state. His brother was _not _supposed to be like this! He's Prussia for Gott's sake!

Gilbert continued to shake, his tears slowly falling down from his cheek. Ludwig kept his hand over his brother's knee and waited for the older to calm down. The blond wanted his brother to be alright, not a curling mass of tears. All his life, he was never accustomed to the outward showcase of tears. _Julchen __wasn't the type to show an outward display of tears. She always thought that these tears were a weakness that she couldn't and wouldn't share, _he remembered Gilbert say. Maybe what his brother said about Julchen and him being alike was true? Ludwig pondered on this as Gilbert wiped his runny nose with his sleeve.

"Sorry about that," he said with a forced laugh. The albino heaved a huge breath before turning his attention back to Ludwig. "So where was I?"

"You and Julchen were about to clean the armory."

"Ah, ja. Now I remember." Gilbert leaned back then stared at a random box over the German's head. "She was really pissed off when the geezer ordered us to clean the armory. I mean.. It was fucking huge!" He shook his head then scowled. "The damn fucktard didn't even know how huge it was. Tch, probably didn't even check it out in the first place."

"I find it somewhat amusing," Ludwig said with a small grin. "That in your stories, you describe her as the aggressive one and you, the passive one. But here you are, cursing like there's no tomorrow."

Gilbert blushed a little then smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, that. I don't know what happened really. I guess her personality merged with mine or.. Or her passing just got to me." Maybe it was the reason to it. Maybe he didn't cope properly with her death and was now trying to imitate her unconsciously? The albino only shrugged at this then shook his head.

"Back to the story," he prompted with a careless wave of his hand. "We practically spent the whole day trying to clean that damned place. It's a good thing that Jules was a clean freak. She's much more obsessed than you, Lud." Ludwig scowled as he tried to hide the pink that tainted his cheeks. "I'm not a clean freak," he grumbled.

The older male simply grinned then playfully slapped his shoulder. "Ja, you are. You're just too stiff to notice. Aaaaaanyway..We managed to finish it after about half a day and I gotto say that it was a fun-filled day fiiiiiiilled with complaints."

Ludwig rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Like what you're doing before?" Gilbert pouted then flicked him off with the finger. "Shaddup Lud."

A weight was lifted off the German's shoulders when he saw that his brother was finally smiling. He wanted to keep it that way but he also wanted to know what happened. He kept silent though, not wanting to rush him. Gilbert seemed to sense his brother's eagerness to know more about his sister so he squared his shoulders and tried to remember the rest of the story.

"Julchen was angrier than before after that," he said softly. "When we were finally finished, she immediately went to her room and began to break her things." His brows scrunched together as he remembered everything: broken lamps, shattered glass.. Just pure wreckage. "She almost hit me with a chair once," he said, somewhat amused. "I tried to joke with her but.. but the look she gave me when I confronted her was pure hatred. I never thought that she could be like that."

Oh how clearly he remembered her at that moment. That moment when he flung the door open, all he saw was a streak of white moving like a whirlwind. Everywhere, debris flew. He remembered how he called her name. He remembered how she stopped. He remembered how she _looked _at him. Her pale face streaked with sweat, her chest heaving up and down as she panted, her knuckles white from gripping a piece of the chair that she threw but most terrifying of all: her eyes. Her usually warm red orbs burned with a fiery haze of hatred and anger. It was as if she was ready to kill anyone at that moment.

He never wanted to remember that again.

**Hey hey heEy~! I just wanna say that I used Google Translate with the German phrases so I'm not really confident if they're accurate or whatnot. Please tell me if I made a mistake with the translations of the history so that I could correct them!**

***This was said by Mirabeau since by then, Frederich William I practically made Prussia as the country with the most powerful army in Europe at that time. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**~AVR**


End file.
